


Quiet Room

by LilianaSnow



Series: Four Born of Lust and Pride [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beautiful, College, Draw Straws, Dumb Love, Everyone Is Gay, Five-Way, Gags, Gay, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Quiet Room, Screaming, challenge, hard smut, polaroids, tattoo appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: There is a quiet room in the library.Andy's going to be sore in the morning.





	Quiet Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfsweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsweet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Holler If You Hear Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657517) by [halfsweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsweet/pseuds/halfsweet). 



> I'm thinking maybe of making Andy pregnant in, like, a second part... Tell me what you think.

"Okay, guys, draw straws." Patrick is holding out a fistful of bright plastic straws. The other four knew this meant one of them was bottom the next time they fucked... For everyone.

Please don't be me... Please give me a big one... Please please please please please... Brendon begged internally, pulling out a yellow straw. When it was shown to be the length of his forearm, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Pete went(z) next, selecting the neon pink one. It was significantly shorter, and for a moment, Pete could feel the pain in his ass.

Joe chose the other yellow straw, which was twice as long as Pete's. Before he knew that, he was praying to every god he had ever heard of and a few he made up on the spot.

Andy grabbed the green one. There were more there- Patrick allowed them all to have a large array of choices. It was half the size of Pete's. His eyes widened and he stared in disbelief. He gulped and looked up at Patrick, as if pleading.

Patrick smiled gently at him, putting the straws back in their drawer. He placed a hand on Andy's shoulder and pulled him in for a hug.

"Wear your butterfly lingerie. Tomorrow. All day. Underneath your hoodie." He squeezed him gently, then pulled away and gave them all a hard look.

"Nobody may touch themselves today or tomorrow. We're going to the library after class."

The next day, after class was over, Patrick led the way into the library.

Nobody in the library was anyone they knew. Andy was very nervous under the glares they got from the suspicious strangers.

"Don't worry, sweetie," Patrick told him. "They'll think it's me."

"O-Okay..."

They walked into the room and locked it, then turned to face Patrick. He had on a cute hoodie with a pair of black cloth pants. His hat was on sideways. The rest of them were wearing grey sweatshirts and ripped jeans. Andy knew that none of the other students would suspect anyone other than Patrick, but he still worried a little as Patrick pulled him forward. His touch was light, undemanding, and careful.

As Andy allowed himself to be moved, he bit his lip. Patrick gently unzipped Andy's hoodie and stripped it off of him, pushing it to the floor. Joe gulped loudly when he saw the sheer corset top Andy wore, which was black and white. On the back, it was made up of lacework fastened in place with tiny red butterfly clips. There were even translucent wings that looked very fragile.

Andy and Patrick both knew that wasn't the case.

Patrick slowly undid Andy's belt and zipper, pulling them down to reveal Andy's black thong. Brendon memorized the red butterfly as he let out a noise that was strangely inhuman.

Pete's gasp at the little white garters that surrounded Andy's thighs was muffled with a fist. The strings that tied them up were knotted to look like butterflies. There were even butterflies embroidered.

Andy felt good, on display for his four lovers and making them very happy. He was even spun around lightly so that they could all see.

"Oh, Andy," Patrick whispered. "You look so pretty for me. So pretty for all of us." He kissed Andy's jaw. "Do you feel pretty?"

"Y-Yes, I do feel pretty. I feel beautiful."

Patrick grinned and pulled off his own clothes, nodding to the others to get undressed as well. They obliged happily.

After they were all completely undressed (with the exception of Andy), Patrick gently pushed him onto the table.

Andy held in his surprise when Patrick handed him a ball gag, decorated with a black butterfly.

_Damn, it's like Patrick has a thing for butterflies. And he describes my voice as 'butterfly voice.'_

Andy shook out of it and grabbed it, fastening it around his head. He was the only member of their group allowed to do it himself, because he was the only one who ever really liked the gags. In the end, he guessed it worked out as to who drew the short straw. In that regard, at least.

Patrick began slowly prepping him, simply moving the thin string of the thong out of the way. One hand on Andy's thigh, the other hand on Andy's ass with two fingers working quickly and expertly, Patrick could  _feel_  the tension in his boyfriend. He moved the hand from Andy's thigh, lovingly, to his cheek and smiled a genuine, comforting smile. Andy nodded in return and let Patrick get back to it. He was relaxing and slipping into a new mindset.

As Patrick's fingers worked and crooked, Brendon decided to start running his perpetually cold fingers over Andy's exposed tattoos. Since the guy was fifty-three percent tattoos, that meant a LOT of skin. Andy whimpered slightly, not sure about this at all anymore. Not knowing if he could win, if Brendon was trying to be a tease or a dick, if he would really be revered and worshipped like Patrick had assured he would in the dead of night.

Suddenly, Andy wished he'd taken up the offer to be prepped the night before and to wear a plug.

Joe knew the danger of that particular whimper better than anyone, besides Andy and Patrick, so he carressed Andy's cheek and planted light, feathery kisses on his face. He countered Brendon's cold touch with his own warmer one.

Patrick could feel the tension come and pass, and he whispered praise in Joe's ear, for helping Andy unprompted. Because as much as this was hard, it was all in good fun, a challenge, and not in any way a punishment.

"T-Thank you, sir..." Joe whispered back, still feathering his touch over Andy.

Pete was left out of the fun, so he joined Patrick. Feeling his own fingers working alongside Patrick's, Pete thought back to when they had started this- how it had been Brendon and Ryan and Joe and Pete to first try out the idea of a foursome, but then when Ryan left, Patrick and Andy had joined in. How easily Patrick could take them all over and leave none of them standing.

He thought about how quickly he had discovered that if he moved his fingers just so...

"Mnnnnnn....... Nnfff..." Andy was trembling now under all of them. He slipped away into pure ecstasy and adreneline, that perfect, vivid, foggy experience Patrick always had him in. Nerves disappeared. He felt  _holy._

Finally, when Patrick deemed he'd had enough prep, he pulled them all away.

Andy's breath caught. He could feel them looking at him, and he shifted to his side slightly, showing them how submissive and compliant he would be. He showed them his body, his stretched, winking, gaping opening. He was an object, sure, but he felt great.

Patrick took a moment to appreciate his work, looking at his boyfriend waiting and begging silently to start. Who was he to deny Andy what he wanted?

"Okay, remember. We can't get any louder than this." Patrick's soft voice was much, much quieter than any of the others had ever been during sex.

Pete was loud as a top, and even louder as a bottom. A screamer that made even the filthiest pornstar look like a saint. Andy wasn't often a screamer, but he had his days, and he was always very vocal when Patrick was buried inside him. Brendon liked to speak, and exclaim, while worshipping whoever he got to be with. Joe liked to taunt his dominants until they choked him out.

The quiet rooms were most definitely  _not_ their ideal sex environment.

Patrick felt Andy up, exploring him with his hands, and then slowly pushed in. Andy shifted ever so slightly to let Patrick have him in every way he wanted. He let Patrick hold him down by his wrists as he built up a quick pace that made Andy's back arch. After a few moments, Patrick wrapped his hands around Andy and lifted him up, hugging him tightly as he continued to move.

Brendon sat on the table and held on gently to Andy's upper arms. He guided them back slowly and helped Patrick lift Andy enough for Brendon to penetrate.

Andy was shocked for a few seconds before they started moving again, Brendon at a slow, leisurely pace completely opposite of Patrick's rough one. He whined and brought Brendon to the point he usually moaned out Andy's name.

When Brendon and Patrick's alternating thrusts started hitting his prostate, Andy started mewling. Damn, if that didn't harden Patrick like a tree.

Pete was the next to join in, pulling the mess of the three down and laying on his side on the table. Joe was apprehensive about this table, but he also knew it was re-enforced. Meant to hold all kinds of study things. And, hey, the room was working- they were all learning new things.

Pete slid into the fray from the side, and Andy had to squeeze Patrick's shoulders to keep from moaning. Pete and Patrick responded by each of them laying hand on one of his thighs and squeezing until he whimpered. Joe could already see the bruises forming as he lined up.

 _Joe... Please... Hurry up..._ Andy begged silently, reaching to find Joe's arm. Joe held his hand and put the other one on his thigh, just under Patrick's.

After a moment, Joe slid in. He waited for Andy to release his breath that he could somehow see him holding, while he felt Pete start to move with three thrusts to one breath. It wasn't as fast as Patrick, but Andy needed to catch his breath, so when Joe bottomed out, he kept on his prostate.

He rolled his hips gently, feeling Andy clench around them all and biting his lip to keep quiet. He didn't want to lose, but he also knew that Andy was trying much, much harder. He knew with such different paces and the amount of prep, Andy would be having more pleasure than pain, and would be screaming if it weren't for the gag.

Patrick, on the other hand, was not making it easy. He jackhammered the way Andy enjoyed his quickies, powering right into his pleasure spot, and whispered hot, dark things in Andy's ear. Told him all about how wrecked he was starting to look, how much he riled him up. Explaining all the filthy, things he wanted to do to Andy. About the Polaroid picture he'd take after, when Andy was dripping and swollen with cum.

 Pete was fingering the strap of Andy's soon-to-be-ruined thong, teasing his cock lightly and adding to Patrick's dirty talk. Talking about the before pictures that Pete had taken for them. Teasing him about how innocent Andy had looked, about how nobody would suspect him to be such a beautiful slut. Telling him about all the sketches he and Patrick made of Andy in all types of dirty dress-up costumes.

Brendon didn't risk whispering, or doing anything, but he happily nibbled at Andy's neck, licking his ear, and pulling lightly at the lacework of the corset. All he did was a slight tease, but it drove into Andy with each slow thrust that accented Pete and Patrick's speech.

When Andy finally decided to move a bit on his own, four sets of hands were pushing and pulling him. Four sets of hands were tracing the designs inked on his skin. Four sets of hands were playing with every sensitive area on his body.

It didn't take much to get him to cum, ruining the thong. When he did, Joe was the first to start filling him up with his own seed, panting out a steady chant of "Andy, Andy, Andy..."

Brendon was the second, which caused a choking sound from Andy's throat as a scream caught.

Pete was the third, letting out a loud moan that mixed with and overrode Andy's groan.

Pete. Joe. They had lost. Brendon had won. Andy and Patrick were still on, though, as the other two slipped out. Patrick lifted Andy up, turned around, and pinned him to the wall.

One hand held Andy's hands up, high above their heads. The other played with Andy's nipple while Patrick thoroughly enjoyed himself licking and nibbling the other. It still wasn't enough.

Andy was determined to stay silent, dispite the attack on his used prostate. He needed more. 

Patrick gave him more. Patrick dropped his hand down and played with Andy's oversensitive member, bit into Andy's shoulder hard enough to draw blood- a major kink for Andy-, and growled ferociously while ripping the gag from Andy's mouth, all at once, and pulverized his pelvis while orgasming. Andy couldn't hold back the scream this time.

Patrick lay him down gently on the table, then pulled out slowly. Andy didn't register it. The aftershocks and subspace were rocking him too much. He saw black and blue and purple, saw a strange myriad of colors that he kept to himself. He swore he saw God.

The Polaroids were taken of the ruined vegan, then set off to the side to develop. Joe didn't enjoy the idea of aftercare, so he watched them to make sure they didn't forget.

Patrick set to work massaging Andy's sore muscles and pulling off the ruined lingerie. He stuffed it into his backpack, a special pocket designed to keep the scent and sperm from ruining his books. Then he pulled out baby wipes and began cleaning them up.

* * *

When Andy finally woke up, he was in their bed in Patrick's apartment.

He was wearing a large shirt, one of Patrick's. Said man was holding him tight, whispering sweet nothings and praises. Andy looked over at him and smiled.

"We need to try again. I lost." Andy snuggled closer to await a reply.

"Maybe you and I will go down there in a few weeks. When you can walk again." Patrick smoothed his hair over. "It probably hurts."

Andy shook his head, then reached down to feel if he was clean. His hole was clean, but stretched and sore to the point that he winced and whined at the contact. He pulled his hand away. "A bit..."

"That's okay, And. I'm here." Patrick kissed him, deep, sweet, and gentle. "I love you."

"I love you too. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For letting me be a part of your life."


End file.
